


Available

by DefinitelyNotScott



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Collection: Purimgifts Day 1, Gen, Sibling Interaction, Sisterly Support
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 16:09:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13791282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DefinitelyNotScott/pseuds/DefinitelyNotScott
Summary: Susan wants Lucy to know she can offer a sympathetic ear.





	Available

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ReleasingmyInsanity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReleasingmyInsanity/gifts).



The sun settled warm on Lucy’s shoulders, the breeze blowing smooth but salty on her skin. She could hear the pennants flapping on the castle battlements.

Susan released her bowstring and the arrow hissed through the air and planted itself in the center of her target. She let out a pleased hum and they walked down the field to examine the results of their efforts. 

“I think this match goes to you,” she said, regretfully. They were closer to evenly matched without her magic bow.

“A close contest,” Lucy offered, but Susan’s lips curved into a smile that clearly showed she needed no placating. That didn’t mean she wasn’t tired of their sport, as once they had retrieved their arrows, she suggested they adjourn for lunch. Lucy would have enjoyed another round, or more, but she nodded graciously and followed Susan to a pavilion where a selection of dainties awaited. 

With various edibles on their plates they could have sat back in the shade and chatted about this and that, kissed by the cool breeze. But Susan sat forward, and Lucy turned her attention to her sister, a little apprehensive. 

“Lucy,” she began. “You can tell me about the battle.”

Lucy blinked, not sure what Susan was on about. “You were there too.” 

“Yes, I was. But I’m not asking about me.” She paused, as if giving Lucy time to answer.

Unfortunately Lucy wasn’t certain what was expected of her, and it left a narrow, pinching feeling in the pit of her stomach.

Susan was watching her face, and made another attempt. “Sometimes after a battle, it’s helpful to talk to someone. I know Peter and Edmund talk with one another, and I wanted you to know that you could talk to _me_.”

Lucy’s anxious tension melted into something warm and slightly exasperated. How _like_ Susan. 

“Thank you,” she said.

**Author's Note:**

> A little outside my usual, so I hope it's okay! <3


End file.
